


When We Collide

by Pastel_bubble12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Brothers, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Karaoke, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Pancakes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Project Cadmus, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake is sick of everyone's bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_bubble12/pseuds/Pastel_bubble12
Summary: “I’m a genetic experiment who has crazy powers, majority of my friends have turned evil and every single villain is out to get me.”“You’ve have a bad day?”“Nope, a bad life.”
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Garth (DCU)/Original Character(s), Kaldur'ahm (DCU)/Original Character(s), Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Character(s), M'gann M'orzz/Original Character(s), Zatanna Zatara/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Crazed Assassins, Broken Noses and Mini Bruce

There always has been the line, a line that separates two sides. We’re taught the difference between them, 

Good and Evil, 

Heroes and Villains,

We never did fit into any of those categories, never will and would. We would never want to be like them, any of them.

We wanted to be,....no, We became our own people. We found ways of walking tightrope between the two abysses, balancing the two with our own morals. 

We just never knew how dangerous or horrific it truly was to walk between them, until it all came crashing down.

—————————————————————————————————————

Her life was a shithole,

Always has, Always will.

Sabrina knew that since she escaped from Spectre, since the start of her messed up existence in this universe. As you can see positivity isn’t exactly her strong suit. 

That didn’t stop her from running across the rooftops in the dead of night, police sirens blaring in the distance and news vans rushing to the scene. They did even notice a sixteen year old climb up a fire escape ladder, Sabrina couldn’t care less if they did.

The dumbasses never saw her face or get her on camera. By tomorrow, she’d just be another conspiracy theory on the internet. 

It’s the same crime , different day. 

The ravenette kept running across the rooftops of Washington DC, it was all over and done for the night. Today would be smooth sailing, just breaking into a Lex Corporate office. Just stealing some information on business deals that were far from orthodox, it went south quicker than she suspected it would go.

By going south, she meant Deathstroke trying to kill her. Honestly, she didn’t even know when Lex even hired this guy. She had broken into a few Lex corporate buildings over the years, still not the reason to hire a hitman.

That wasn’t as big of an issue, well, since the building had erupted into a fiery explosion, flames licking the edges of the window and smoke pouring out into the night sky.

The cool night air blew in her face, her boots clicked on the floor. She was only a few blocks away from her apartment, 

The dazzling city lights reflected off the skyscrapers on the harbour, the sound of civilian’s chatter and footsteps along with many different sounds such as cars and television shops showing the news, filled the night. She always found this comforting in the way that everyone had bigger problems outside of her, not as messed up but still bigger. 

Sabrina felt small droplets of rain fall on her face, climbing down the fire escape. The door was boarded up and even if her power was telekinesis, Sabrina really couldn’t be bothered to remove it, they needed to stay hidden anyways. 

Because the second someone reported them, they'd probably be arrested for living on private property. Then by the time they got to the police station, their parents would be called in and that was where everything would go to shit. 

This is also why they didn’t go to public school. 

She opened the window to the living room, a quiet living room. Her body froze for a moment, the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Her apartment was never quiet, especially when you live with four kids. She made her way to the middle of the room, holding her breath for a moment. 

Sabrina wasn’t sure what happened next, honestly in five or six years' time se’d still couldn’t tell you exactly what happened herself. All she knew was that the asshole who did it got the upper hand. By the time she even turned around, they’d slammed her against the floor. her vision quickly became blurry and her body began to shut down.

Why in hell didn’t she check that she lost Deathstroke on the way here. 

She could hear Harriet’s screaming, she was losing blood, a lot of blood. That was obvious from the warm liquid soaking into her hair and staining the right side of her face.

She could hear someone breaking through the window, a wave of numbness past through her body. She’d already lost feeling in her legs and now her fingertips, she already began to feel lightheaded. 

Fade outlines and dying colours, she felt like she was dunked under water. A whirl of thoughts spun inside of her head, they all were coming and going at this stage.

What was going to happen to the kids. Damian was still flipping five years old, too young to go back to that hell hole. Harriet might be able to get them out but her, Tim and Jason Would be on their own

Her vision then snapped into numb silent darkness, with not a single bit of light in sight.

\---------------------------------------

Dick was, for the first time in his life, overwhelmed, not just whelmed. 

Bruce had been weird since he got back, he just looked like he was slapped in the face with the biggest shock of his life. The whole time through breakfast he stared at his plate, which was honestly freaking him out a bit.

He knew the League had gotten a tip-off about the anonymous person running an underground operation in information gathering. That tip-off being made by Deathstroke two blocks away from a blown up building he escaped from.

He expected that they would come back with some hardened criminal who had a lengthy record with the league of assassins. Probably linked to a mission that the team would or wouldn’t be assigned. Otherwise he had no idea the reason on why they were going to the cave, even Bruce was quiet about what was going on. 

“Just be ready.”’ That’s all he even said 

The second he stepped out of the zeta tube, the mission room was empty. Dick cocked an eyebrow, usually Conner and Megan would be here. Maybe they were just in the common room, waiting for everyone else or maybe they were sleeping in.

Bruce had just gone off in the direction of infirmary, not even saying anything to him. Dick was seriously considering that Bruce was going crazy or having a bad day.

He just expected Megan and Conner would be sitting on the couch. 

But no, he was met with something completely different.

A girl the same age as him, auburn hair and light green eyes. she looked worried and exhausted for the most part, Dick would have been surprised by the blood on the cuffs of her jeans. Sitting next to her was a dark haired twelve year old with a bloody and broken nose, which was not a good look on anyone.

The two noticed him and just stared, he stared back which they really couldn’t see through the domino mask

He thought it was just the two on the couch, but he was wrong, very wrong. 

“you gonna take us to them, are you?” His eyes snapped from the two on the couch, his eyes landing on the five year old standing next. He would be saying something if the kid didn’t look like a carbon copy of Bruce himself. 

He wasn’t sure if it was from the scowl on the kid’s face or the intensity of it

the kid with a bloody nose yelled “Damian, shut up.” by the looks of it, the older kid was the older brother, maybe adoptive or just by the relationship of it. 

Toddler scoffed back “Don’t tell me what to do, idiot.”

“Shove it up your ass, you little Squirt.” the kid snapped back, glared at Damian. Yep, they were a weird bunch, they’ll have no trouble fitting in at all.

“Robin.” his head twisted over to Megan and Conner, both were still wearing their pajamas, how long had these kids. The other major concern of that moment was another kid, nine or ten standing behind them, with a black eye and busted lip. 

Conner sighed, before saying “We have a lot to tell you.” 

Dick said that this was going to be a long day

“Where did Damian and Jason go.”


	2. Family Awkwardness, New Kids and Tiny Katanas

Sabrina knew this was going to be a shit show, the second she woke up. On the bright side, she wasn’t dead and buried six feet under, so that was somewhat an upside. This now brought up three problems.

Problem One, There are people trying to kill her and those said people now attracted unwanted attention. Okay, she did a lot of things, made a few enemies here and there, it wasn’t like she could keep track of all of them. 

Problem Two, the unwanted attention are the justice league, who are the people she was trying to avoid. They saved her butt and all, but still they were not the ideal people to hang around when you’re from a human genetics project. 

Then there’s problem three, them running a DNA test to match up the evidence of several different break-ins. They then found fifty percent genetic matches from both Wonder Woman and Batman. Yes her parents were the Princess of the Amazon and the world’s greatest detective, Yippee. 

Now here she was, sitting across from the two of them. Still in pain but not as much, she’d been in before. Pretty sure, that my old man was staring holes through her, behind the mask 

“So, nice place ya got” she said, trying to ease the tension “Didn’t know that the league had this place.” That led to more tense and awkward silence, this was certainly not the family reunion that she had in mind.

We sat there for about two minutes being extremely awkward, Wonder Woman broke the silence with “How old are you?” Sabrina just sat there with a blank expression on her face, didn’t they have better questions. Sabrina scanned her Mom’s face for a moment, she looked a lot like her for the most part. Same raven hair and pale skin, except her hair was cut below her ears, the eyes were grey and the powers, that was all because of life.

“Sixteen.” she replied bluntly, drumming her fingers on her leg. 

Then the silence returns, Lord how she wanted this to be over. At this point, she’d rather be shot by Ra’s al Ghaul than be sitting here right now. She wasn’t even sure of what to call them at all, by the looks of it Mom and Dad were off the table.

That when Batman broke the silence with “Want to explain your operation to us.” he questioned in a monotone voice. 

Sabrina sat there for a moment. She knew that she sold information to people who should never get their hands on it in the first place, that was correct. But honestly, she didn’t care, she was living with four kids and going through College at the same time, beggars can't be choosers. 

“I feel this is a trick question, so….no.” she shrugged, before getting up “Anyways I need to go check on the kids.” In her opinion, checking on Damian and Jon was not the best excuse but still it was an excuse. She winced a bit, as a slight tug of pain shot up her side, still hurts to move.

He didn’t stop there “Or it’s a question on how the Light made you and the others, if they are only ‘others’ that are alive” okay, he definitely crossed a line.

Sabrina slowly turned around, dark orange energy orb floating on her outstretched palm and a dark look on her face. “You better shut up before I make you.” Batman stared right back at her, it was more like a stand-off between the two of them.

Her Mom looked like she was ready to step in at any moment, maybe she was trying to stop the world’s greatest flipping detective from getting into a fight with the injured teenager they just rescued or somewhere in her heart she had a small tiny bit of motherly instinct. Sabrina couldn’t really care less anyways and was ready to knock her Dad into next week. 

“Kick his ass, Sis.”

“Make him fear your warth.”

Sabrina’s head snapped to Jason and Damian, standing in the doorway. She gritted her teeth as the orb blinked out of existence. She really didn’t want to fight in front of the two, since Jason had the tendency to jump into or start fights and Damian was a little bit of a handful at times. 

She gave them a small smile “Dami, Jay, wait outside for a minute.”Damian frowned at the request, glaring at their Dad. Great, her five year old brother hated their Dad, nice for him.

“If Father has anything to say to you, he may say it in front of me.” he scowled in disgust. Her mother was looking between the three of us, kinda seeing how they were related to Dad.

Her Dad looked at Damian up and down, which you can’t do much of cause he’s 3’5 and flipping five years old. “You’re mine as well.” he questioned

Damian replied like it was the most casual thing ever “And Talia al Ghaul’s.” Sabrina would pay good money to see the look behind her Dad’s Cowling, right now. He just found out he had two kids, one with his colleague and the other with a supervillain.

Jason put his hands when Her Dad opened his mouth to ask a question that Jason just answered “I’m just the kid they took in, the demon spawn decided I was their brother and the witch girl agreed with it.”

“Todd, you are related to us by attitude” Damian stated matter-of-factly, Sabrina couldn’t argue against it. Jason was practically family by relations, since he was a run away and his dad was an asshole. The second that Harriet dragged him home, he was family.

Damian didn’t stop there “Now, prepare yourself to fight Father.” Pull a small katana from his backpack, cue the insync face palming, Her Dad confused on how a five year old got a katana in the first place, the absolute impressed look on her Mum’s face. 

Could her family get any more messed up than it already was.

Just a new lot of problems to add to her list


	3. Black Coffee, Confused Megan and Found Family

“So that’s how you met these guys.” Megan asked, still completely unsure of what Tim told her. Tim was sitting at the kitchen counter, talking with Megan about...well, his very messed up childhood and life on the run.

He suspected Batman or her Uncle putting her up to it, agreeing because of genuine curiosity of them. They were an….interesting bunch, but in Tim’s eyes, they were the most important people in his life and were the closest thing to family. 

He still couldn’t see what was so hard to understand about it, maybe his life was a big complicated mess to begin with. Megan had a confused and sympathetic look plastered on his face, she was trying and that was actually nice of her.

Tim shrugged “I live with an angsty runaway, a literal demon spawn, my best friend who can teleport by the way and a girl who is nearly a literal witch.” he took a sip of the coffee, then place back down on the counter “it’s better than living with my sperm and womb donor.” he put a lot of bitterness into that last sentence.

His parents were shitty, they were really shitty people. 

The sole reason he ran away from home, it was better than being ignored most of the time. Then the millisecond you slip up, it’s a black eye or busted lip and no dinner that night. If parents can disown their children, then he can disown his own parents. 

Harriet popped into existence next to him, nervous-teleporting was a subconscious habit of hers. Didn’t stop her scaring the hell out of Megan, causing the green-skinned girl to step back in shock. On the other hand, he was completely unphased by it

“Your parents aren’t gonna hate you.” he stated to the auburn haired girl. Harriet was an anxious person by nature, so the fact that she’d be meeting her parents was beyond nerve racking. Well it’s like that for anyone who hadn’t met their biological parents ever.

“You’ll be fine, I don’t think that a teleporting fifteen year old is a big deal for a family with three speedsters.” he stated, taking yet another sip from his coffee. He’d done research on the league and let's just say they aren’t as subtle as they think they are.

Harriet opened her mouth, to respond with something about how she was born from a test tube without knowledge or consent. 

“TODD, I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN!” Damian’s voice echoed from the hallway.

He sighed, tiredly. The shit show had started without him, he hadn’t even finished his coffee yet.

Jason appeared holding the demon spawn up off the ground, sighing as the five year old struggled to break from his hold. “For the last time, Squirt, you can’t fight your fucking Dad.” Megan looked between him and the other two, questioning if she should step in.

“I don’t see why not.” Damian claimed, Damian doesn’t really understand that he’s five years old and can’t go around challenging people to a ‘duel for their honour’ like the time he almost fought a seven year old for a stuffed teddy bear.

“Because he’s motherfucking Batman.” Jason snapped back, he had a feeling that the two were about to go to black and blues with each other, before they even fought Batman.

“Dami, It’s fine.” my head snapped to the person behind Jason. Sabrina stood there, looking like she’d seen better days.

“You look like hell.” he deadpanned, drinking his coffee yet again.

“Just got back, Timman.” She smirked before ruffling his hair. He smirked already hearing Jason and Damian going off at each other, Harriet popping out of the room yet again and Sabrina trying to separate them.

“Welcome to Family.”


End file.
